Kou Shibusawa
Kou Shibusawa (シブサワ・コウ, Shibusawa Kou, born 1950 in the Togiki prefecture) is a Japanese game creator and producer for many of Koei's titles. His real name is Youichi Erikawa (襟川 陽一, Erikawa Youichi) and he created the company with his wife in 1978. He's largely credited to being one of the most prolific workers at Koei and is currently the company's general producer (which roughly means the producer who conceptualizes and oversees a game's overall identity and design). As of June 27, 2013, he resumed his position as Executive President of Koei-Tecmo Holdings. The previous president, Kenji Matsubara, resigned although his reasons for doing so are not clear and curiously not enclosed in the official report. He is acting as chief director for FOST (Foundation for the Fusion of Science and Technology) and created a division to celebrate sections of the entertainment department. He hopes to celebrate interesting video games and simulations that serve a useful global impact. He also revived his high school jazz band during his free time. His alias' namesake is an emphasized version of the company's first syllable, Kou, and Shibusawa Eiichi. He's also taken credit as Eiji Fukuzawa, first part a derivative of Koei's "ei" and the second name being a homage to Fukuzawa Yukichi. As for why he has one, he stated his wife should get one to make him sound fitting for the producer image. He has been known as Kou Shibusawa since the first Nobunaga's Ambition title in 1981. He still uses the pseudonym for his producer's credit, but he lately presents himself under his real name during his appearances in media events. Shibusawa is also going to lead the production of the PS3 version of Hisao Kurosawa's film, tentatively titled "Oni" and later "Ni-Oh". Both the film and game were going to be co-produced at the same time. The film was projected to be out in 2006 but the current status for both projects remain unknown. He remarks that the IP has not been dropped and is confident of the game's progress. Although Gust has a team of approximately thirty people, Shibusawa is highly confident with their creative team and supports them wholeheartedly. Creative Focuses Shibusawa states that he first became interested in Romance of the Three Kingdoms from various comics based on it. He then read the novel, which eventually lead to his hobby of exploring global history. To replicate the same experience in others, he aims to make all his projects "entertain and educate" players. His goal for creating video games was also the company's motto when they began. While famous for his video game contributions, he made a recent debut to the film industry as the supervisor in charge of the Japanese dubbed version of The Last Airbender (known as Airbender in Japan). Though it is his first time dealing with Japanese voice overs, Shibusawa remarks that he has confidence since he can use his experience with cinema in video games to help him. He hopes to create an emotional and action filled impact with his interpretation of the movie script. When asked about which Koei product he would like to adapt to film, Shibusawa expressed a possible interest in making a live-film adaptation of the Dynasty Warriors series. Lately, Shibusawa has expressed a fondness for social gaming and would like to spread the company's social games globally whenever possible. He believes that these games have the potential to appeal to a broader, global spectrum with nostalgic IPs, easy to play applications, and universal appeal for smartphone users outside Japan. During the March 14th my Gamecity press event and his joint interview with Diamond, Shibusawa affirmed his belief in them as one of his primary focuses for the company's future. He continues to challenge the development team and himself to conceptualize mobile versions of their franchises. He commented that the Nobunaga's Ambition and Winning Post adaptations were widely successful. Shibusawa replies that the company's efforts to expand their social gaming globally in 2012 was an overall failure with its ups and downs. However, he believes their sales and success can improve with better localization efforts and by listening to fan feedback. Presently, Shibusawa expresses an optimistic approach to learn from their shortcomings within the smartphone market by experimenting with various titles in both China and the west to see what sticks. Through this step-by-step process, Shibusawa believes that Koei can then truly deliver globally on the social gaming front. In response to the financial failures being reported by triple A publishers despite selling millions of copies, Shibusawa replied that it's not the costs for production which are critical for success: it's cherishing the demands of fans. He believes that the millions of yen spent just for the sake of high quality production is not a very practical business practice for any company –niche or major– in this age if it continues to alienate a company's core fanbase. Shibusawa replies that the development teams within Koei work under considerable financial restraint to avoid falling into this business pitfall while simultaneously providing a creative challenge for developers. Aside from the Pokémon and AKB48 crossovers, Shibusawa has little involvement with the company's collaboration titles. He was surprised by the initial success of their first collaboration title. Their commercial success with consumers has surpassed his expectations, especially the recent One Piece game. His goal for 2012 and onwards is to introduce new IPs for the company. He claims to personally have several projects planned for production. In his eyes, the company has yet to exert their fullest potential, wanting to see how far they can go with their ideas. Works ::See also: Kou Shibusawa/Special Column *''Nobunaga's Ambition'' series *''Romance of the Three Kingdoms'' series *''Winning Post'' series *''Genghis Khan'' series *''Uncharted Waters'' series *''Taiko Risshiden'' series *''Ishin no Arashi'' series *''Suikoden'' series - Bandit Kings of Ancient China series *''Eiketsuden series'' - as Eiji Fukuzawa *''Dungeon'' *''Hoi Hoi'' *''Operation Europe'' *''L'Empereur'' *''Band-kun'' *''Life is Music'' - Eiji Fukuzawa is the default name for protagonist *''Liberty or Death'' *''Inindo: Way of the Ninja'' *''Rise of The Phoenix'' *''Tamashii no Mon ~ Dante no Shinkyoku yori'' *''Aerobiz'' series *''P.T.O'' series *''Royal Blood'' series - known as Gemfire overseas *''Mahjong Taikai'' series - also appears as a mahjong opponent in the game *''Super Dog World'' *''Emit'' *''Nanatsu no Hikan'' *''Dark Hunter'' *''Söldnerschild Special'' - as Eiji Fukuzawa *''Kessen'' series *''Crimson Sea'' - both titles; supervised *''Fatal Inertia'' - authorized and also participated in the Japanese localization *''Ni-Oh'' *''my Gamecity'' - general producer *''Pokémon Plus Nobunaga no Yabou'' - general producer Gallery Shibusawa-2013newyear.jpg|2013 New Year's message External Links *Japanese interview with bits *Nikkei Trendy 2011 interview, Nikkei Trendy 2013 interview, Nikkei Trendy 2014 interview *FOST ceremony *Film announcement, Koei information link *Dynasty Warriors film interest *Diamond interview with Pokémon Company President Tsunekazu Ishikawa *Gendai Business interview *2012 Famitsu interview *Nobunaga's Ambition 30 year anniversary interview, Tokyo Game Show 2013 video message *PS4 Creators Interview with Producer of Nobunaga no Yabou Souzou Kenichi Ogasawara *NHK News Watch 9 interview *Game Center-CX The Movie 1986 Mighty Bomb Jack commentary __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Company